


Змеиный шельф

by Black Bird (KOKOkris)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bara Sans (Undertale), Dom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Don't Have to Know Canon, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Egg Laying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frustration over small things that are actually big things, I'm Sorry, It's probably going to be terrible, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Mistrust, Mutant Reader, Naga, Naga Sans (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Temporary loneliness, Threats of Violence, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Warm nest, based on other works, nobody named dies, safe vore, themes of experimentation on sentient beings, оригиналы некоторых моментов в сюжете будут указаны
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOKOkris/pseuds/Black%20Bird
Summary: (Не судите по названию, мне просто понравилась игра слов.)Т/Ц - твой цвет.Т/Ц/В - твой цвет волосТы модифицированный гибрид, выращенный в неволе, в вольере для Ламий. Ты- ламия человека. Таких в природе не существует. Есть только скелеты - Ламии. У тебя (т/ц) чешуя на хвосте с красивым (т/ц) брюшком. Твоя особенность в том, что на кончике твоего хвоста есть погремушка, как у гремучих змей, но тебе самой её не сделает. И однажды, в соседний с твоим вольером, поселили дикого Нага.Что ты собираешься делать?(Все главы будут на русском, а теги на английском!!!!)(All chapters will be in Russian, and the tags in English!!!!)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jungle Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099231) by [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist). 



> Я здесь пишу в первый раз и очень враждебно отношусь к негативной или подчёркивающей критике. Если вам что-то не нравиться, то и не указывайте мне на это пожалуйста. Я человек простой - не нравится, не читайте. Это МОЯ история - как хочу, так и пишу. 
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Могут быть орфографические ошибки!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Тебя переводили в новый вольер. Снова. Ты не знаешь, что ты снова сделала "не так", из-за чего тебе постоянно меняли вольер. Но тебе было всё равно. Главное всегда оставалось с тобой. А именно - твой плед. Он постоянно с тобой. С самого вылупления ты с этим коричневым, мягким, слегка потертым и поношенным куском ткани. Он был твоим самым лучшим вольером. Твоим маленьким, тёплым, безопасным местом. Но если быть честным, то оно было не было безопасным. Оно было просто мягким. Если бы у тебя был яд, как у всех нормальных Ламий, то оно точно стало бы безопасным.

Но тебе и хватает твоего шипения, когтей и самого главного - твоей погремушки. Ооо, видеть кривые лица вольерщиков. Как они забавно кривятся, от тонкого звука твоей погремушки на хвосте. Ведь они заставляют тебя злиться когда трогают тебя или пытаются отнять у тебя твой плед. Ведь у твоей погремушки есть специальные тоны звуков, для разных эмоций.

Ты ползла за вольерщиками, которые по их словам, переводят тебя в твой, СПЕЦИАЛЬНО подобранный, новый вольер. Как хорошо что ты, немного жестами и немного своим владением языка людей, сказала им что при переводе, будешь вести себя хорошо. Это убедило их не связывать твои руки и надевать тебе намордник. Яда нет, но твои клыки и сила челюстей были сильными. Если бы учёные не удалили железы вырабатывающие твой яд, в детстве, то им бы сто процентов пришлось бы надевать на тебя намордник. Понять язык людей было легко. Ты быстро училась. Но твои клыки и двойной язык, делали казусы в словах и добавляли шипение к некоторым буквам. Язык монстров - был куда сложнее, но как сказалось ранее, ты быстро училась. Научил ему тебя, твой "друг детства". Он так внезапно исчез однажды....Почему другие не помнили о нём?-

"Ползи сюда. "- повелительным тоном, приказал тебе вольерщик, указывая в узкий коридор. Ты не довольно фыркнула и поползла в туда, куда "приказал" вольерщик. Никто из людей, находившихся здесь не любил тебя, ведь как ты узнала в одном из ночных разговоров учёных, ты - неудачный эксперимент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю что для первого раза маловато, но простите меня пожалуйста. Здесь очень сложная система и я вообще не разбираюсь что? куда? чего? Если же вы это прочитали, то скажу сразу что она будет длиннее. Когда я более менее освоюсь, то продлю её. А ещё так как сейчас ночь ( в примьере написания ) то спокойной ночи.
> 
> Я неудачница. Мне дико стыдно за себя.


	2. Узнаём себя часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Узнаём о себе побольше и о своём детстве не много.

Коридор был довольно узкий, но пройти по нему всё равно можно было. Ты ползла за вольерщиком который вёл тебя туда, куда надо.

Из-за человеческих генов, ты была ростом всего лишь со одного взрослого человека, а хвост два, с не большой половиной, метра в длину. Это было очень мало для ламий, но кому здесь было хоть раз дело до твоего мнения. Хоть ты и выглядишь и являешья на половину человеком, с тобой обращались как с монстром.

Даже с таким ростом, ты в полне могла съесть человека, ( что и делали ламии в дикой природе, по словам твоего **друга** ),н но почему то, от одной этой мысли у тебя мурашки бежали по коже и чешуе. Кстати о коже. Твоя верхняя часть получилась полностью из кожи человека, в то время как ниже живота, начинается чешуя с хвостом. Тебе постоянно давали какую-нибудь футболку, что-бы прикрыть твою грудь. От части по тому, что ты очень сильно смущалась, от части потому что вольерщикам не очень было приятно на тебя смотреть (как ты поняла из разговоров за стеклом твоего вольера). Но в последнее время они стали давать тебе футболки куда реже чем раньше, пока ты совсем не осталась в одной (т/ц) футболке .

Хорошо что в каждом твоём вольере была либо ванна, либо тазик с водой, где ты могла помыть кожу и хвост и волосы и футболку, а твой плед шикарно выполнял роль полотенца и накидки, пока твоя футболка не высохнет. Очень странно, что после сушки, твои волосы продолжали и продолжают сохранять свою мягкость. Мыло тебе почти не давали, но тебе оно было и не нужно, только если ты могла хорошо пахнуть перед гостями. Какими гостями?

Когда ты была маленькой, к тебе в вольер запускали различных монстров, что-бы понять твоё поведение перед другими монстрами.

Первой к тебе запустили какое-то маленькое существо. У тебя было несколько ощущений сразу. Тебе было интересно что это за существо, что меньше тебя ростом. Ты не знала что есть здесь кто-то ещё, кроме тебя и твоих _родителей._ (Ты раньше называла каждого человека что заходили к тебе, но так как ты разговаривать ещё не умела, и просто подражала их словам как попугай, и просто к ним липла. Обматывалась вокруг руки или ноги, радовалась их приходу.)

Монстр был белый с большими волосатыми ушами (Ты не знала, что-такое шерсть, так как ни разу не видела её и не разу не покидала вольер.), да и в принципе он был весь в волосах. Но на голове их было больше, как у тебя и они были чёрными. Он ходил на четвереньках, а не двух ногах. Было странное лицо, нос да и в принципе он был странным. Не похожим не на тебя, не на человека.

Ты наблюдала за ним из своего тёплого местечка. Из-за того, что ты понятия не имеешь кто это, твой хвост хоть и почти не слышно, но пытался произвести запугивающий инстинктивный звук. Ты один раз обмоталась о себя (твой хвост всю жизнь был коротким) и из этого укрытия наблюдала за не знакомцем.

Потом ты заметила, что у него тоже был хвост, но только очень короткий. Короче чем у тебя. Когда монстр заметил тебя, обёрнутую вокруг себя, на большом ( для тебя ) пледе, в углу комнаты, то моментально испугался. Он начал царапать дверь через которую вошёл, но она была плотно закрытой. Он издавал какие-то звуки, но они были разные. Сначала не понятные тебе, а потом человеческие, но очень искажённые.

Пока монстр пытался выйти через не пробиваемую дверь ( ты знала это по собственному опыту ), ты решила довериться своим инстинктам Ламии и вылезла из своего укрытия. Ты была права, монстр был слишком занет паникой и отпиранием двери. Ты сумела подойти ужже в плотную и что-то в теле этого монстра, притягивало тебя. Может это те странные короткие волосы, что у него по всему телу. Ты смогла обхватить талию этого монстра и только тогда он замер. Тебе даже на секунду показалось что он умер, но не большое движение в области груди, показывало что монстр дышит.

Ты почувствовала на своей чешуе, ту мягкость что давала тебе лишь одна вещь — твой плед. Мгновенно почувствовав эту мягкость, ты подумала что это существо (монстр) является частью твоего мягкого и тёплого места. Как кусочек головоломки. Не выдержав этой мягкости на своей чешуе, ты взяла существо в руки. Оно по прежнему не двигалось. Своим двойным языком, ты всё больше изучала этого монстра, пока не перевернула так, чтобы его лицо было повёрнуто к тебе.

Ты расстроилась. У существа были чёрные глазки и странный нос со ртом. Весь лоб был покрыт маленькими капельками пота и сильно тряслось, что тебя подсознательно удивило. Лицо дрожало, но тело нет. И оно показывало чистую панику, страх и ужас. Тоже самое ты чувствовала в первые месяцы здесь.

Тебе захотелось сделать неосознанный жест. Твоя рука поднялась к довольно большой голове монстра. Он зажмурился от страха. Тебе от этого стало ещё грустнее. И снова твои руки сделали инстинктивный жест.

Ты прижала монстра к своей груди и твоя рука начала гладить(?) его. Ты чувствовала как его лицо на твоей груди дрожит. От грустного настроения, твой хвост начал трещать, но не так что-бы уши резало,а очень спокойный, ровный и приятный шум твоей погремушки. Через пару мгновений мягкого поглаживания и приятного шума, лицо монстра перестало трястись и у тебя появилось ощущение что он слушает твоё сердце.

Через пару секунд мягких объятий, ты медленно отодвинула от себя монстра, что-бы проверить всё ли с ним в порядке. Отодвинув ты увидела его странное лицо. Оно не дрожало как раньше, лишь лёгкий испуг, что закрывает удивление.

-ЗмИйа Ни ЕсТь ТеМ? ( Змея не есть Тем?)- сказал он. Ты естественно не поняла ни слова и в качестве того, что ты не хочешь его обижать, ты снова прижала его к груди и продолжила гладить.

Лишь когда ты более менее поняла язык людей, ты узнала что этого монстра зовут Тэм, и что у неё проблемы с грамотностью. Ты с улыбкой приняла это, так как ты узнала, что не являешься единственной у кого здесь проблемы с выговариванием.

Потом был Плакселот. Он прямо на месте стал плакать лишь немного заметив тебя. Тебя это не мого расстраивало, но ты изо всех сил старалась показать, что не собираешься причинять боль. Потом была ещё не большая куча монстров. Их у людей в этом месте оказалось не слишком много, так как монстры стали повторяться. Они узнавали тебя и вы весело проводили вместе время. Кстати, это именно монстр по имени Мойша давала тебе мыло на прощание.

Однажды к тебе пришёл паучок и тебе он сразу понравился. Вы с ним общались жестами. Но как и все другие монстры ему нужно было идти. Но сразу поняв откуда он пришёл, ты решила держать ваши разговоры в секрете. Он приходил из трещины в твоём потолке и приземлялся тебе на голову.

А потом к тебе запустили _**его....**_

…

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну как-то так. До Нового года постораюсь выложить хотя бы ещё две главы, но ничего не обещаю.


	3. Узнаём себя часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю сильно запоздалась, но и вы поймите. Бывают в жизни такие моменты когда писать совершенно не хочется поэтому выкладываю так поздно. 
> 
> Сейчас постараюсь выжать максимум из себя, пока выходные идут.  
> Сразу предупрежу вас что они в рабочее время главы будут выходить ещё реже. Мой график учёбы очень плотный и я сама ели успеваю отдыхать от компьютера. Ладно.
> 
> Приятного прочтения!!!!

Это был обычный день. Ты сидела в домике из собственных колец и своего пледа и грызла собачью жевательную игрушку.В тот период времени у тебя начался рост зубов и клыков, поэтому они **ОЧЕНЬ** сильно чесались. В твоём вольере был ещё стол и стул с погрызанными углами. Ты их портила, пока вольерщики не решились дать тебе специальную жевательную игрушку. Вообще эти стол и стул поставили сюда, что-бы ты училась человеческим навыкам: разговаривать, читать и писать, но ты была капризным ребёнком и предпочла жить по инстинктам ламии, нежели человеческим качествами. Как раз тогда и учёные посчитали тебя _**НЕУДАЧНЫМ**_ экспериментом.

Их целью было создать оружие, что могло понимать как язык монстров, так и приказы людей. Они бы выпустили тебя на волю и ты бы показала им где прячутся ВСЕ монстры жившие в лесах и джунглях. Но тебя было не заставить учиться. Они хотели и **пытались** заставить тебя подчиняться ихним приказам силой, о здесь тоже есть свои минусы. Во первых это твоя стойкость и решимость не подчинить себя людям, когда они тебя **так** заставляют. Во вторых это уже инстинктивный страх. Когда пришла грубая сила, ты плакала, пыталась понять что они от тебя хотят, почему они тебя бьют не за что, но просто не выходило. А получались лишь слёзы, боль, разочарование, непонимание того, что ты — ещё ребёнок и с тобой надо по другому общаться. Тогда они и решили что эксперимент провален. Учёные доложили **Главным шишкам** , что ты до сих пор не подчиняешься их приказам, и поэтому они назначили проект проваленным и закрыли его. Но так как в тебя и в твоё ДНК были вложены _большие_ деньги, они не стали тебя усыплять, а просто продолжали всё то, что было раньше. Кормить тебя, знакомить с новыми и встречаться со старыми монстрами. Иными словами — обеспечивать тебя и дальше, но уже с ещё большей не охотой и ненавистью.

Кстати, на столе лежали некоторые книги по учёбе, но история была уже рассказана ранее, и поэтому сейчас ты просто иногда в них заглядываешь и рассматриваешь картинки, но их было мало, так как книги предназначались для чтения.

…

…

Ты услышала шорох и топот чьих то ног, но не обратила на них особого внимания, так как скорее всего это вольерщики снова проверяют оборудование, поэтому ты продолжила грызть бедную пластиковую игрушку в виде цветного кольца с небольшими и не острыми шипами. Она тебе понравилась, так как она тебе помогала, а не причиняла вред. Ты находилась в дальнем левом углу, стол и стул были в правом ближнем углу, в правом дальнем углу был тазик с водой, а дальше от тебя ( то есть приблежёная для нас ) была вообще не стена, а огромное стекло через которое вольерщики иногда смотрели на тебя, но тебе всё равно. Ты в безопасности, в своём убежище и тёплом гнезде. Но что заставило привлечь твоё внимание, так это открытие двери в левой стене. Наверное вольерщики снова пришли осмотреть тебя, так как обедать было ещё рано.

Твои кольца были накрыты пледом так, что в их центре, где находилась ты, создавался эффект крыши и отвлекшись от грызного дела, ты слегка выглянула из под ''крыши''. Твои глаза увеличились в объёме в два раза, а зрачки сузились до булавчатых уколов. В паре метров от тебя была огромная чёрная змея. Нет, у неё очень странный верх. _**Это Наг**_. Такой же как ты? Может быть это твой _настоящий_ родитель?! А вдруг нет. Вдруг это чужак. Он такой огромный что легко сможет убить тебя. Больше количество вопросов крутилось у тебя в голове и ты разрывалась в эмоциях, из за чего и твой хвост начал немного дребезжать.

Это и привлекло _**его**_ внимание.

Когда он обернулся, ты смогла получше рассмотреть его. Его лицо было белым, глаз как у тебя или других монстров которых ты встречала нет. Есть только две дыры из одной из них горела белая точка. Наверное это и есть его глаз... или то чем он видит. От больших дырок, что служили глазами, шло два шрама. Из правой дырки шёл от века к затылку, из за чего дырка была наполовину закрыта. Из левой, шрам шёл вниз и задевал его рот, и доходил по подбородка. Тело его, было чёрным. Наверное какая нибудь чёрная одежда на нём. Его хвост и брюхо были полностью чёрными и лишь где-то виднелся фиолетовый узор. И он был необыкновенно огромным и очень длинным. Когда он трепетнул языком, то ты заметила что он тоже был фиолетового цвета. Его клыки были чуть больше твоей ладони. ( Тебе на тот момент было почти десять лет )

Он заметил тебя. Ты обнаружена. Что тебе делать!? Может ты нападёшь на него? Но кроме лёгкого укуса и маленьких царапин, ты ничего ему не сделаешь.

Стоп!

Твой хвост!!

У тебя есть оглушающая погремушка!!

Ты не будешь _**снова**_ проявлять слабость. Ты оглушишь его и он подумает, что ты опасна и не станет на тебя нападать! В твоей груди был ураган эмоций. Ты решительно настроилась, не подчинить себя этому чужаку, но и страх перед неизвестностью тоже играл не малую роль. А вдруг не получиться!? Нет. Это **должно** сработать. Это _всегда срабатывало_.

Прошло лишь пару мгновений когда он посмотрел на тебя, но казалось, будто он там вечность стоит. Ты сосредоточила свою силу на своей погремушке, а внимание - полностью на него.

Ты набрала не предупреждающий, а специально оглушающий тон своей погремушки. Ты старалась изо всех сил, но кажется, что он вообще никак не реагировал. Но и насмешки в твоих действиях не было. Скорее это был......интерес? Это очень странно. Он должен был либо боятся тебя, либо насмехаться над твоей никчёмностью. Почему он смотрит на тебя с интересом?!?!!?! Когда уже твои детские силы начали потихоньку сдавать, ты задумалась. Он выглядит так, как будто вообще этого тонкого на весь вольер шума не происходит.

Подождите.....

Ты посмотрела во все места, где ты видела у других монстров уши.

У него их нет.......

Возможно он даже глухой и не слышит тебя. Ты об этом не подумала....и с треском провалилась. О нет... Он тебя, скорее всего не слышит и поэтому он смотрит на тебя так. Это провал. Твоя решимость, надежда, что ты выжишь в этой ситуации и силы в хвосте — просто испарились. Ты сдалась. Твой хвост перестал издавать звуки и ты спряталась в домике из собственных колец, и пледа, и дрожала. Он тебя не слышит. У тебя нет яда. Твои когти слишком маленькие, что-бы нанести какой-то вред. Он тебя убьёт и съест, а вольерщики скорее всего спишут твою смерть, как несчастный случай. Они тебя не любят. Они тебя _**ненавидят.**_

Ты обняла свои плечи, вместе с игрушкой и дрожала. Ты постаралась вспомнить всех своих друзей монстров, что ты здесь завела. Они наверно будут горевать, из за того что не увидят тебя снова.

\- **Как интересно.**

О звёзды. Это его голос?! Наверное он сказал какое то оскорбление что-бы позлорадствовать над твоей безпомощностью. Ты ещё сильнее сжалась и задрожала. Затем послышался шорох его хвоста по полу. Трепетнув языком, твои инстингты говорили что, он скорее всего приблизился к тебе. Почему он тянет? Почему он наконец не убьёт тебя? Слёзы начали катится из твоиг глазок.

А?! Что?!

Ты почувствовала как его собственный хвост начал обвиваться вокруг тебя,что очень странно. Ведь ты была зажата в углу. Как он это сделал? Ты чувствовала сквось плед, как он нежно и совсем не удушающе обвивался вокруг тебя. Зачем он это делает?! Он хочет тебя задушить до смерти? Но когда он закончил обвиваться воокруг тебя он снова что то сказал, что ты естественно, услышала как набор ломаных звуков.

\- **Не бойся меня, эксперимент. Я хорошо о тебе позабочусь. Эти люди не знают, какое прекрасное творение они создали и по глупому посчитали его неудачным. Оу...Точно. Ты наверное не понимаешь меня. Но не волнуйся. Я тебя всему научу.**

Что-то отодвинуло ''крышу'' твоего безопасного домика и свет не много ослепил тебя, даже с закрытыми веками. Ты решилась посмотреть сиерти в лицо. Открыв звои заплаканные глаза, ты посмотрела на чужака. Из-за слёз всё было расплывчато, но ты увидела на его лице то, что-ты никогда не думала, не ожидала, но стримилась найти это в других. 

** Искренность.... **

_ Понимание.... _

_** Доброту.... ** _

Хотя возможно это просто слёзы так исказили его лицо. Но терять было нечего и даже если это было не правда или обманом зрения, ты воспользуешься этим миражом. Ты хныча вылезла из своего безопасного укрытия и прижалась к нему. Он наверно не много удивился, но он сделал то, чего ты никак не ожидала от него. 

Он обнял тебя.

Значит тебе не показалось. Он действительно не собирается тебя убивать. Та доброта в его глазах(?) была настоящей. От этого хотелось плакать ещё сильнее. Ты в ответ на его жест, тоже приобняла его и сильнее вжалась в его грудь.

После того как ты успокоилась, он отпустил тебя. Снова что-то сказав, он погладил тебя по голове. Его рука была без кожи, волос ( шерсти ), блестящей кожи ( чешуи ), а просто белой и твёрдой, с дыркой в ладони. Но она была такой нежной что ты с радостью прижалась к ней и замурлыкала. Рука была такой большой, что занимала половину твоей головы. Но когда он её убрал, ты взялась за неё, что-бы получше рассмотреть. Ты никогда не видела, чтобы в каких-то конечностях были дыры. В твет он лишь мягко улыбнулся, но убрал от тебя руку. Ты протестующе заскулила и потянулась за его рукой снова. 

**\- Нуждаешься в ласковом прикосновении, хех? Но мне нужна моя рука. Давай я дам тебе вещь поинтереснее.**

Ты не обратила внимание на то, что он сказал, так как всё равно ничего не понимала и продолжала тянуться к его руке. Он зачем то издал двумя пальцами какой-то звук. ( Щёлкнул) Ты всё упорно хотела назад его руку, пока что-то не тыкнуло тебя в плечо. Резко развернувшись, подумав что там опасность, ты зашипела и начала дребезжать хвостом. Но сразу же успокоилась когда перед тобой появилась рука.

Такая я же как у _**него,**_ но без остальной части.

Это странно.

Она помахала тебе.

Ты повторила жест.

Сзади тебя послышался шорох бумаги. Обернувшись через плечо, ты увидела что _**он,**_ что-то с энтузиазмом записывал в какую-то чёрную книгу. Летающая рука была интереснее и поэтом ты снова повернулась к ней и повторила жест. Она потянулась к тебе. Ты взяла её в руки и продолжила изучение, так как _эта_ рука, была в точь точь как _ **его**_.

...

Вот так ты и познакомилась с _ **Гастером.**_

Он был тебе как отец. Приходил к тебе каждый день и учил чему то новому. Каждый день он откуда-то приносил интересные вещи и рассказывал о них. С его подходом, ты с радостью училась, а когда тобой овладевала лень и неохота учиться, то он мгновенно превращал учёбу в какую-то игру и ты с энтузиазмом и училась и играла с ним. Он рассказывал тебе, что за этими стенами есть целый мир неизвестностей. И есть много похожих на тебя и на него, то есть _есть тысяча ламий и нагов скелетов как он._ Это же потрясающе. Когда он научил тебя читать на языке людей, то надо выражение лиц учёных и вольерщиков — это просто нечто.

Столько _боли._

Столько _унижения._

Столько обидных слов ( когда ты поняла что они значат ) в твою сторону, что ты никчёмная и ничего не можешь. Теперь ты спокойно читала книги, которые они тебе давали. Просто из страсти о неизвестности и познания чего-то нового. Но ты специально и назло людям мало говоришь. Пусть они и дальше думают, что ты почти ничего не можешь. _**Гастер**_ _всё тебе рассказал._ Ты не будешь помогать людям в поимке монстров. Кстати, он даже сказал как тебя зовут. И ты вечно была ему благодарна, за тот _дар,_ что он подарил тебе.

Когда ты стала старше, _**Гастер**_ всё реже и реже приходил к тебе. Но ты сбросила это на то, что люди подумали что _слишком много ты с нин общаешься_ , и просто радовалась визитам старых монстров. Он научил тебя их языку и ты наконец сможешь поговорить со своими друзьями!!!!

Они были рады, что ты теперь говоришь на их языке и вы смело и весело общались. Они рассказали тебе, что с начало очень сильно боялись тебя, так как в _дикой природе_ , где они родились, ламии и наги охотились и ели других монстров и даже ламий и нагов поменьше. Ты ужаснулась от этой мысли. Но побыв с тобой, они и без слов поняли, что ты не навредишь им, но всё равно не много побаивались, что твои инстинкты в скором времени проявят себя. Ты заверила их и даже поклялась что, _никогда не съешь монстра._ Они все были безумно рады за тебя.

….

….

_**Гастер**_ исчез.

Он не навещал тебя уже несколько месяцев подряд. Ты даже спрашивала во время визита других монстров, не видели они его в каком-нибудь из вольеров. Но они все отказывали и спрашивали кто он такой. Ты объясняла им, описывала его, но они ничего не помнили. Ты осталась _одна_. **Снова**. Но почему то, жалкая надежда, что он вернётся к тебе не хотела угасать. Без его уроков ты не много подзабыла языки, так как ни с кем в какой-то период не общалась. Людям ты не доверяла, а монстров к тебе запускали максимум два раза в месяц. Книг новых не было, а старые... некоторые отобрали а в тех, которые остались у тебя в вольере ты знала от корки до корки, поэтому не видела смысла их перечитывать. Вот и на помощь некоторых забытых слов и шли старые добрые жесты.

…

…

….

Сейчас тебя вёл вольерщик в новый вольер. Ты уже придумывала что будешь ставить рекорды сна, так как все книги остались в старых вольерах и тебе не разрешали ох брать с собой. Но твой плед ты вырывала из их гатких рук с корнём. Почему ты сейчас не сбежишь на волю, о которой так давно мечтала? Ты не можешь сделать этого по двум причинам.

Первая — это жалость к людям. Однажды, когда ты просто кипела желанием убить и съесть человека, _**Гастер**_ сказал тебе, чтобы ты хорошенько подумала над этим решением. И он был прав. Люди создали тебя и ты сама наполовину человек, это было бы просто не справедливо, к тому же, он рассказывал тебе о нагах, которые если однажды попробуют человеческую кровь, они захотят её ещё и ещё и это станет их зависимостью. Ты не хотела опуститься до такого что-бы дать гневу овладеть собой. Поэтому после представления человеческой плоти у тебя в пасти ты морщилась.

А вторая — зачем пытаться? Через своё стекло ты уже видела смельчаков которые решились на этот шаг и что их потом ждало?

Ты в ужасе дёрнулась о воспоминание, как монстр превращается в груду пыли.

-Заползай сюда.

Снова скомандовал вальерщик. Ты выбралась из своих мыслей, поправила плед у себя в рука и поползла туда, куда вальерщик указал. Ты окозалась в маленькой комнате с пультом управления и не большим окошком.

-Встань возле этой двери.

Этот вальерщик начал тебя потихоньку раздражать. Но ты сделала пару вдохов и успокоилась, позволив гневу пройти сквозь тебя. Это стало твоим упражнением, когда кто-то из людей тебя сильно раздражает. Затем встала перед металлической двери, что располагалось, справа от пульта и окна. Он что-то нажал на панели и дверь перед тобой открылась. Так как комнатка была тёмной, то свет вольера немного ослепил тебя, а когда твои глаза привыкли к свету ты ахнула в изумлении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Господа англичане, я тоже читаю почти все истории с Гугл переводчиком, так что не волнуйтесь, в не одни такие ( в хорошем смысле ) 
> 
> СПАСИБО Sephypsycologist ЗА КОМЕНТАРИЙ К ПРОШЛОЙ ГЛАВЕ!!! Да и всем вам огромное спасибо, что оставляете коментарии, они заставляют меня думать что эта дичь которую я пишу, действительно чего-то стоит. (*<*)


	4. Новый вольер и кто-то рядом.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Читательница радуется и изучает новый вольер, а ночью её ждёт сюрприз.
> 
> Приятного чтения!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пам пам паааааам. Что?! Не ожидали, а я вам говорила что постораюсь выжать из себя максимум, а сегодня у меня как раз не было никаких дел, поэтому начеркала вам тут главу.)))

Первое что бросилось тебе в глаза — это растительность. Ты видела из _**его**_ книжек, которые он приносил, как выглядят растения. Повсюду были высокие травы, папоротники деревья с лианами. Так значит так выглядит внешний мир? Он прекрасен. Ты трепетнула языком и проверила атмосферу. Здесь тепло и умеренно влажно. Это самый прекрасный вольер, что ты видела. Обычно тебя селили в пустую яркую комнату, а тепло приходилось накапливать из пледика.

\- Чего ждёшь? Заползай давай у меня ещё много работы сегодня.

С удовольствием. Ты мгновенно переползла через выступ дверного косяка, полностью игнорируя грубость вольерщика и оказалась в нём. И вправду, атмосфера была умеренно тёплой и влажной и это было просто потрясающе. Во время душных дней ты задирала футболку так, чтобы она казалась топом. А в холодные наоборот, зарывалась в плед и не выходила из него. В жаркие дни ты обливала себя водой почти каждые пол часа, что вольерщикам не очень нравилось, но тебе так было легче.

Ещё раз трепетнув языком, ты почувствовала что здесь есть и источник холода. Ты поползла по тепловизору. И вправду, в левом дальнем углу, через который тебе было легко добраться за пару секунд, стоял так называемый ''кондиционер'', из которого исходил холод. Что тебе не очень понравилось, так это то, что он находился почти рядом с окном-стеной. Они снова могли свободно смотреть на тебя, но до входа сюда им ещё топать и топать, так что это почти не заметная проблема. Снова трепетнув языком от волнения, твой слух обострился и ты услышала шум воды.

Ты быстро поползла на шум. Дорога оказалась той же, но не много дальше.

\- Не может быть..

Ты снова ахнула от изумления, удивления и радости. Это был бассеин с маленьким водопадом.

Чёртов басейн с водопадом!! Тебе всегда клали тазик с водой, а здесь целый бассеин с фильтрующейся водой! Не выдержав ты быстро кинула свой плед, скинула с себя футболку и нырнула в бассеин. Вода отлично окутывала тебя полностью. Он был не большой, но с твоим ростом, ты полностью в него помещалась. Она была не горячей, но и не холодной. Можно сказать умеренно тёплой.

Плавать тебе не очень хотелось, поэтому ты опёрлась о край бассеина, взяла плед и стала вытираться им. Бортик был пластиковый и он не сразу уходил в землю, поэтому можно было не волноваться что ты испачкаешься. Надев на себя футболку, ты лишь не много взъерошила волосы влажным пледом и сложила его обратно себе под подмышку. Снова трепетнув языком, ты почувствовала что здесь и источник тепла. Как раз то, что тебе надо. Ты снова поползла по своему тепловизору, чаще трепетав языком от радости.

Твои инстинкты никогда тебя не подводили и на этот раз не собирались. В дальнем левом углу вольера, где ты всегда сидела в других вольерах, были огромные заросли папоротников кустов и высокой травы, а когда ты прошла сквозь них, то думала что завизжишь от радости. Но почувствовав влагу на щеках, поняла что плачешь. Почему ты плачешь? Тебе же не грустно. Верно. Это _слёзы радости._ В этом углу находилась огромная лампа, которая и давла тепло которое ты почувствовала. Ты мгновенно заползла под лампу и расстелила свой плед так, чтобы он и сушился и походил на твоё любимое гнездо. Когда работа была сделана, ты решила подождать пока под этой лампой нагреется твоё гнездо, а чтобы скоротать время, ты решила насладиться растительностью, о которой мечтала с тех пор как _**он**_ рассказал тебе о ней.

Ты выползла предположительно в середину вольера. Здесь была только высокая трава и папоротники. Дерева было три. Два — возле правой стены и одно - у левой стены. Земля и трава приятно щекотала твою чешую и кожу. Ты никогда не думала что они _настолько_ приятные. Трава была тебе по пояс, поэтому скорее всего со стороны, ты будешь выглядеть как человек. Конечно пока к тебе не приблизятся и не обнаружат твои торчащие на ружу клыки и булавчатые глаза. Ты начала изучать вольер вдоль и поперёк. Первое на что ты наткнулась, это на ещё одну заросль кустов и более высокой травы. Она находилась в правом ближнем углу и опять же, она была почти рядом со стеклом. Ты решила сделать их этого свой ''угол уединения''. Сейчас конец зимы, судя по календарю за стеклом вольера, поэтому у тебя скоро должна спасть чешуя с хвоста. И за одно место нужды будет. Далее ты продолжила изучать каждый листик и травинку вольера, пока тебе в голову не пришла, от скуки, идея проползти вдоль стен. И это была хорошая идея, так как ты нашла кое что ещё. Этот вольер просто полон сюрпризов.

В правой стене вольера, ты нашла металлическую дверь, спрятанную за лианами. Она была почти не заметной. Это не мог быть второй вход или выход из вольера. В этом нет смысла. Прикоснувшись к двери ладонью, ты тут же её одёрнула. Дверь была невыносимо холодной, что очень странно. Она была очень далеко от ''кондиционера'' и все остальные стены были относительно тёплыми. Но эта была очень холодной. Ты больше хладнокровная чем теплокровная, поэтому не стала зацикливаться на холодной и закрытой двери, поэтому просто продолжила изучение вольера, не обращая на неё внимания.

Ты попыталась и у тебя получилось забраться на одно из деревьев и сесть на ветку. Но когда ты посмотрела вниз, то сразу же пожалела об этом. Высота была метр с половиной если не меньше, но у тебя резко закружилась голова и всё поплыло перед глазами. Ухватившись за ствол дерева, ты намотала леану на руку для страховки и попыталась спуститься. Слава звёздам у тебя всё хорошо получилось и ты спойно сползла со ствола. Всё таки ты приземлённая Ламия, любишь больше зарываться под землю и жить в пещерах, нежели на стволах и дуплах дерева.

Даже после приземления и чувства что у тебя под чешуёй мягка земля, голова твоя всё ещё слегка кружилась и ты шатаясь в стороны поползла в гнездо. Оно должно было уже высохнуть, поэтому тебе будет тепло лежать и успокаивать голову. Спустя малое время, ты всё-таки добралась до своего гнезда и просто плюхнулась в него. И оно и вправду было тёплым и уже подогретым, поэтому ты глубже зарылась в него, а твой хвост инстинктивно начал делать кольца вокруг тебя. Это просо рай для тебя. Наконец хоть не много цивилизованности пришло в голову этим людям. Но вот только зачем им это? Зачем они посадили тебя в такой элитный, обустроенный и пригодный для Ламий вольер? Но твоя голова всё ещё не много кружилась, поэтому ты решила оставить на раздумья эти вопросы, на потом.

Возможно прошло уже пол часа или несколько часов, пока ты там лежала, но ты не засыпала, а просто наслаждалась теплом своего гнезда. Раздался какой-то щелчок по всему вольеру. Лишь не много выглянув из гнезда, ты поняла что свет в вольере выключился. Как хорошо, значит наверное пока ты изучала вольер и отдыхала в своём гнезде, прошло много часов и сейчас уже вечер. Значит скоро должны подать ужин.

Раздался звук открывающейся двери.

А вот и он. Не охотно, ты выбралась из своего гнезда за едой. Щёлкнув языком у тебя вместо обычного зрения, стал тепловизор и по нему ты поползла на запах еды. Судя по всему сегодня у тебя в меню жаренный кролик. Твоё любимое блюдо. Когда в поле твоего зрения оказалась, та дверь, через которую ты вошла, ты не заметила ни одного вольерщика, что очень странно. Они тебя всегда кормили. Однажды ты была так голодна из-за того что они забыли покормть тебя обедом, что ты чуть не откусила руку у вольерщика от жадности и потребности в еде. Тогда ты себя не контролировала. Тебя как будто заменили на какую-то дикою Ламию, которая вмести со своим ужином съест человека. Тогда они стрельнули в тебя чем-то. Ты продолжала хотеть ещё и ещё еды. Вольерщики держали и связывали тебя. Ты сопротивлялась всеми силами, пока на тебя не опустилась резкая усталость и сон. После того случая, когда ты пришла в себя, вообще почти не помня прошлый день, один из вольерщиков снова приносил книги. Одна из них была про оружия. Оказалось, что в тебя стрельнули снотворным дротиком и поэтому ты ничего не помнила. Только когда ты уже прочла всю книгу, положила на место и взяла другую, этот самый вольерщик вбежал в твой вольер и забрал эту книгу.

Ужасное по твоему мнению воспоминание и не очень хороший опыт. За то ты разбираешься теперь в оружиях и **всегда** оставляешь немного еды на потом. Будь то завтрак, обед или ужин. Один маленький кусочен ты всегда оставишь.

Подползая по ближе к двери, запах еды стал доноситься с лева. Повернув голову, ты увидела поднос. На нум лежал кусок жаренного кролика и поилка. Вначале ты решила проверить воду на наличие какой-нибудь гадости. Ты больше не попадёшься на этот крючок. Подойдя к поилке, ты одним резким движением языка, намочила и проверила воду. Это кстати тоже, одина из твоих особенностей. Ты могла проверить еду и воду на наличие отравы наркотиков и прочей гадости. Но эта вода была абсолютно чистой, поэтому ты взяла миску с подноса. Проделав тоже, самое с кроликом, ты убедилась, что он тоже чист. Взяв кусок мяса в свою пасть, ты потащила её в гнездо. Тебе приятней есть там, где тебе удобней всего — на твоём пледе, в твоём гнезде.

Спойно добравшись до гнезда, ты прялась за трапезу. Кролик был довольно хорошо прожарен и очень вкусный. Сочное мясо чистая вода. Поужинав, ты как всегда оставила кусочек, размером с твою ладонь и поползла относить поилку на место. Всё таки трава так приятно щекочет твою чешую и кожу. Ты не когда не думала, что окажешься в таком прекрасном вольере. Но всё равно — это вольер, а не свобода поэтому маленькая обида всё ещё сидела и мечта, так и останется мечтой. Под эти мысли ты не заметила как уже вернулась в своё гнездо и крутилась в кольцах. Но даже с ограниченным пространством и свободой действий, это куда лучше чем жить в пустой белой комнате. Ты поглубже зарыла голову в плед и заснула без сна.

….

…..

…..

Тебя разбудила нужда. Не охотно и очень лениво ты выползла из своего тёплого гнезда. Тебе настолько было лень и хотелось дальше спать, что ты даже не стала выпрямляться. Твоя грудь почти касалась земли, а глаза были плотно закрыты. Часто трепетав языком, ты рисовала свой путь по инстинктам. Это было кстати отличное упражнение, так что здесь одни плюсы. Добравшись до места уединения ты начала копать, сама того не осознавая. Это было как будто на автомате, а ты сама тем временем могла ещё не много поспать. Справив нужду в яму ты, а скорее всего твоё тело не охотно закопало её хвостом и снова на автомате, ты поплелась обратно в тёплоё гнездо. Ты уже была в середине вольера но что остановило тебя...

Резко послышалось сразу несколько звуков....

Это заставило тебя окончательно разбудить и ты полностью насторожить....

Послышался топот ног и буйные разговоры...

Но звуки не были из твоего вольера....

Повернувшись на звук ты поняла откуда они исходят.....

Затем ты услышала приглушённый из-за стен _**рев.**_..

Это исходило из той странной холодной и закрытой двери....

Твоё любопытство было сильнее и ты осторожно поползла на звуки. Буйные разговоры не прекращались. Топот ног тоже. Наконец осторожно подползнув к двери первое что привлекло твоё внимание, так это то, что её нижняя часть была освещена. По ту сторону двери есть другой вольер...

Прислонившись ухом к двери ты ещё сильнее удивилась. Она была тёплой, а не холодной как днём. Ты прислушалась. Много шумов было сразу. Топот ног, буйные разговоры, глухой _**рык**_... Создавалось впечатление что там идёт какая то борьба. Ты предположила что люди поймали монстра побольше и уже хотела уйти обратно но то что тебя остановило, заставило насторожиться ещё сильнее и немного отпрянуть от двери.

Ты услышала _**дикое шипение**_.

По ту сторону двери был _**Наг.**_ Это так же подтверждали некоторые звуки кости о кость. Все Наги и Ламии _скелеты_. Может быть это был твой старый друг? Но как у него получилось сбежать?! Люди отпустили его и снова поймали. Выбравшись из своих раздумий ты поняла что плотнее прижалась к двери и прислушивалась к каждому шороху.

Затем ты услышала мужской крик человека а затем он резко стих...

Как будто этот человек провалился куда-то. Ты как можно сильнее прислушалась. Неужели этот человек умер? Ты не уверена.

Далее послышался глухой выстрел и снова рёв. Твоё сердце пропустило удар. Неужели его застрелили? Но потом ты услышала и почувствовала глухой, но сильный удар о землю. Трепетнув языком, ты всеми силами старалась определить жив ли этот дикий Наг. Но твои инстинкты ничего не могли сделать против плотной металлической двери. По твоим щекам начали течь слёзы. Ты ненавидела когда люди кого то убивали. А особенно если это кто-то, похожий на тебя. Пусть ты его даже в глаза не видела и слышала его несколько жалких минут, но они убили кого-то ка ты и этого достаточно чтобы скорбить.

Голоса стали утихать, а топот стал обычным шагом. Ты хныкала и плакала возле той двери. Это кто-то как ты...как _**твой друг.**_ Не обычный монстр, а хоть какой то твой родственник. Имеется ввиду тоже Ламия, но рёв был глубокий и сильный, поэтому можно смело сказать что это был Наг. Вскоре топот и голоса утихли совсем, а свет под дверью погас. Ты опустилась на землю. Слёзы не прекращались, но сон из-за поздней ночи стал возвращаться. Но ты услышала ещё кое-что, по ту сторону двери. Это глухое и ровное дыхание.

Спохватившись на месте, ты нагнулась и прислушалась к той стороне двери, где она соприкасалась с землёй. И вправду после нескольких секунд ты услышала ровное, глубокое и медленное дыхание. Возможно даже что-то похожее на храп. Слава звёздам они его не убили, а лишь усыпили. Это едва слышное дыхание и приглушённый храп так успокаивали твою душу и тебя сому, что ты не заметила как уснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну как вам? Медленно, но верно мы приближаемся к самому интересному дорогие читатели!! ( ! . ! )
> 
> А сейчас я пойду отдыхать и возможно вечером начеркаю продолжение. когда выйдет? 
> 
> Без понятия.
> 
> У меня появился тамблер!! Заходите и спрашивайте о чём хотите!!  
> https://dump-of-creativity.tumblr.com/
> 
> если сработает конечно.


	5. Новая вещь и ТВОЁ решение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Делайте выбор и пишите его в комментариях!!! 
> 
> То действие за которое больше проголосуют, БУДЕТ НАЧАЛОМ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ГЛАВЫ!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь за долгое отсутствие. У меня началась учёба и ели ели успеваю на собственный отдых и домашнюю работу.
> 
> Думаю сделаю график, что-бы главы выходили каждую неделю, но с пятницы по воскресенье. То есть может выйти как в вечер пятницы, так и в субботу и воскресенье. 
> 
> Хочу сказать отдельное спасибо randompasserbyer, за поддержу. Я очень ценю в людях понимание и сострадание ( даже если то не так ) и благодаря их тёплым словам и поддержки, я нашла в себе силы, выносливость и решимость написать это быстрее.
> 
> Да и вообще в принципе вам всем огромное спасибо за поддержу и комментарии!!   
> Вы не представляете как это греет мне душу. ( ^ . ^ )

Тебя разбудил резко включившийся свет в вольере. Яркий свет и начавшаяся утренняя суета работников заставила тебя поморщиться и глубже урыться в твой плед. Ты почувствовала лёгкую влажную грязь и что-то, что щекотало твоё лицо. Постойте ка секунду...Где твой плед!? Спохватившись на ровном месте, инстинктивно сгорбившись, для более устрашающего вида, начав шипеть и издавать звук погремушкой, обнажив когти на руках, ты быстро стала оглядываться в поисках того, кто...

  


стащил..

  


  


ТВОЙ

  


  


  


БЛЯДЬ

  


  


  


ПЛЕД?!?!?

  


  


  


Но оглядевшись, ты быстро успокоилась увидев травянистые лианы, свисающие с деревьев. Повернув голову вправо, ты увидела ту самую железную дверь. Видимо ты заснула когда рядом с тобой поселили нового соседа? Положив ладонь на дверь и прижавшись к ней левым ухом, ты стала прислушиваться к любому звуку, символизирующего живое состояние твоего соседа. Мягко закрыв глаза и расслабленно улыбнувшись, ты услышала тот успокаивающий, глубокий и спокойный храп смешанный с лёгким шипением. Твой соратник жив и живёт теперь через стену от тебя.

  


  


Звёзды, вчерашний день и ночь не оказались сном. Это было почти мечта на яву, но оказавшись в настоящей дикой природе, твоя мечта действительно сбудется. Легко помахав головой для отгона плохих мыслей, ты почувствовала что сон снова пытается одолеть тебя, к тому же с таким приятным и успокаивающим храпом под ухом. Ведь рабочие и учёные начинали включать все приборы и работать с раннего утра, поэтому ло обеда было где-то ещ 5 часов сна. Нехотя ты отползла от двери и направилась в сторону гнезда, всё-таки там было мягче лежать, нежели на сырой земле с щекочущей травой.

  


  


  


Наконец добравшись до гнезда, ты даже не стала укутываться в кольца, а просто упала на плед и тут же заснув. Во сне твой хвост всё таки попытался скрутиться для обороны, на случай если кто-то придёт, но в тоге получилась лапша из твоего хвоста, ведь каждая чешуйка хотела теплоты и мягкости пледа.

  


  


….

  


  


  


….

Проснулась ты, как ни странно с улыбкой и позитивом. Ты первый раз нормально выспалась, даже не смотря на переполох с твом новым соседом. Потянувшись ты резко ощетинилась...

  


  


В воздухе летало два запаха...

  


  


  


Первый незначительный от твоего завтрака. Похоже ты немного переспала, но судя по горячему запаху, ты проспала всего пару минут и еда подостыла до нужной для тебя температуры....

  


  


  


А второй был такой.......знакомый. Такой родной. Такой тёплый и приятный, от которого и веет добротой....

  


  


  


_**Его**_ запах....

  


  


  


  


Неужели _**он**_ к тебе вернулся?! Спохватившись на месте ты тут же пожалела об этом, ведь ты споткнулась с неожиданным ''УФ!'' о собственный хвост. Резко поднявшись ты оглядела ситуацию. Похоже твой хвост инстинктивно ночью стал пытаться свернуться в оборонительные кольца, но в итоге получилась куча лёгких узлов и перекатов. Расслабившись, для ослаблений мышц в хвосте, ты торопливо стала пытаться развязать свой хвост. Руки тряслись, а сердце так сильно билось в груди, что ты думала оно выпрыгнет от радости. Дыхание твоё тоже сбилось.

  


  


  


  


Неужели _**он**_ вернулся?! Спустя 15 лет, _**он**_ наконец вернулся?!?!

  


  


  


Наконец размотав хвост из ночных узлов, ты вылетела из своего гнезда и направилась по запаху. Ты почти пулей летела через небольшие заросли вольера. Добравшись до источника запаха, а именно до входной двери, ты стала оглядываться. Запах исходит от сюда, но где его источник? С растерянным лицом ты уже начинаешь ползать по кругу, в надежде что _**он**_ просто где-то среди зарослей побольше, но его нигде не было. Вернувшись к двери, ты почувствовала гнев и влагу на щеках. Что тогда издаёт чёрт возьми создаёт этот запах?!? Ярость потихоньку начинала накипать, а твой хвост предупредительно греметь.

  


  


  


Ты уже начала думать что он с другой стороны двери и хотела уже начать неистово стучать по ней, но твоё брюшко на что-то наткнулось. Опустив голову, слёзы упали с твоих щёк.... но не на землю. На земле что-то лежало. Нагнувшись, ты подобрала предмет и застыла от шока.

Запах исходил от него....

  


  


  


  


Это была...

  


  


  


  


  


_**Его**_ книга.

  


  


  


  


  


У тебя в голове сразу стали мелькать все те моменты, в которых _**он**_ обязательно что-то писал в этой самой книге. Поэтому есть _**его**_ запах. Вся книга пропахла _**им**_. Всё ещё с шокированным лицом, ты прижимаешь книгу к своей груди. Слёзы ручьями льются о стекают горячими струями с твоих щёк. Это _**его**_ книга. Сомнений Она пахнет _ **им**_. Оня вся пропитана _**им**_. Теплотой, добротой, заботой. Твоё сердце и душа, кажется вот вот выпрыгнут из груди, что-бы быть ближе к тому теплу и заботе. Закрыв глаза ты радостно улыбаешься, хнычешь, опустив голову к груди. Ты счастлива. Пусть это не _**он**_ , но это его книга!! И теперь тебе есть чем заняться, что вспомнить, почувствовать и ты снова сможешь вспомнить слова!

  


  


  


Успокоившись спустя пару минут, тебя отвлекает урчание твоего живота. Всё таки твой организм привык к режиму прёма пищи и теперь ты отстаёшь от графика, а желудок не доволен этим. Отодвинув книгу от груди, ты ещё раз взглянула на обложку. На не было ничего кроме чёрного переплёта и пары вылезающих страниц. В толщину она была наверное с три твоих пальца, но на удивление очень легкой. Или это ты просто сильная? Ты не уверена.

  


  


  


Взяв аккуратно книгу кончиком своего хвоста, ты вытерла футболкой слёзы. Хныканье прекратилось, но тебя всё ещё переполняла радость от такой находки.

  


  


  


Повернув голову, ты стала изучать свой уже давно остывший завтрак. Там была поилка с водой, немного ягод, орехов и кузок мяса. Когда ты была маленькой, учёные **догадались** что тебе нужны витамины и других продуктов, помимо мяса. Всё таки ты наполовину человек. Помимо мяса, они стали давать ягоды, орехи, фрукты и овощи, но из питья, так и осталась вода. Из мяса сегодня была свинина. Ммм.

  


  


  


Взяв кусок свинины в рот, ты взяла в правую руку всю горсть ягод, а левой положила орехи в миску с водой. Так проще. Подобрав поилку в левую руку, ты пошла в гнездо завтракать. Когда ты добралась, то положила книгу как можно ближе к себе, но так, что-бы не запачкать её едой. Пока ты ела, ты решила разобраться в своих мыслях. Что ты сегодня сделаешь первым?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


А. Пойдёшь и проверишь своего соседа.

  


  


  


Б. Прочитаешь всю книгу?

  


  


  


С. Проспишь и проваляешь весь день, наслаждаясь теплом, уютом гнезда, нового вольера, присутствием нового соседа и приятно пахнущей книгой?

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пишите свой выбор к комментариях.))))


	6. Депрессия, стук и нежданчик.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утреннею депрессию прогонит твой сосед и ты с ним отлично общаешся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну же ребят. Что вы такие не активные? Я специально оставила выбор вам, но похоже что никто этого не хочет и поэтому я расстроилась, а своё расстройство вложила в начале главы так что аккуратнее.
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ В НАЧАЛЕ ГЛАВЫ БУДЕТ ДЕПРЕССИЯ!!! ПОЭТОМУ ПЕРЕМОТАЙТЕ ДО ВЫДЕЛЕННЫХ СЛОВ В СЕРЕДИНЕ ТЕКСТА ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ФАТАТ ЭТОГО!!!!! ВЫ БЫЛИ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНЫ!!!!
> 
> Т/И - твоё имя.
> 
> Приятного прочтения)))))))

Ты выбрала ''почитать книгу'' так как, тебе хотелось прочитать _**его**_ записи ещё с малых лет. И у тебя наконец появилась эта возможность! Правда не совсем в удобной форме,...но ХЕЙ! Это хоть что-то! В конце концов, может быть в ней написано где _**он**_ находиться? Как поживает? Скучает ли по тебе?.....

Помотав головой, для отгона плохих мыслей, ты дожёвывала последние ягоды. Кусок мяса ты естественно оставила. Вчерашний может продержаться ещё до вечера, поэтому нет нужды пока что от него избавляться. Ты сложила горсть орехов в одну кучку рядом с собой, так как их тебе приходиться грызть, что-бы открыть. Это очень больно и неудобно, если учесть, что у тебя почти человеческие зубы. Хотя.....

У тебя появилась идея!

Допив воду и спрятав кусок мяса ко вчерашнему, ты взяла в одну руку все орехи, а в другую поилку. Добравшись до подноса, ты вернула её. Пора проверять твою идею! Выйдя в центр вольера, ты стала ковыряться в траве, нагибаться до земли, ходить в разные стороны, но не уходить от предполагаемой полянки. Зачем ты это делала? Всё просто. _ **Он**_ рассказывал тебе, что в природе, на земле лежат так называемые ''камни''. _**Он**_ говорил что их очень много на земле и что они очень прочные, а раз у тебя появилась возможность насладиться ''кусочком дикой природы'', то они тоже должны быть здесь.

Но их здесь нет.

А дело было в том, что учёные могли подумать что ты, возьмёшь камень и будешь бунтовать, или придумаешь оружие из палки и камня, как древние люди, ведь ты явно была умнее того, что показываешь, а ещё хуже, ты могла бы им просто разбить стекло вольера и збежать! Хоть оно и герметичное, ты явно бы догадалась с большей силой кидать о стекло и оно бы в конце концов треснуло. Поэтому они убрали все камне из вольера, оставив лишь мягкую и влажную травянистую землю.

Спустя пару минут безуспешных поисков камней, ты начала отчаиваться. В твоём вольере их почему то не было. Спустя ещё пару минут ты сдалась и плюхнулась в мягкую траву, но крепко держа горсть орехов у себя в руках. Ты отчаялась стала вспоминать ту боль, которая отдаётся после раскола этих орехов, у тебя в зубах. Чёрт возьми! Это реально больно! Лежа на полянке вольера ты стала витать в облаках. Ты даже забыла что хотела почитать книгу! Ты расстроилась из-за своей не удачи в поисках камней и внутри тебя как будто погас какой-то огонёк, который всегда заставлял тебя двигаться, здраво думать, принимать решения и так далее. Куда спешить? Ты всё равно здесь на всю свою жизнь. 

После пары минут деперсонализации, тебе стало скучно лежать и ты перевернулась на бок. 

ТАК!

СТОП!

ПРЕКРАТИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Что с тобой (Т/И )!?  Почему ты вдруг стала такой кислой лимонной Ламией!??! 

_ А зачем? Какой смысл что либо делать? Я навсегда останусь здесь одна. Никого рядом нет. Даже  **он** бросил меня. Я никчёмная. Я бесполезная. **Я НИКОМУ НЕ НУЖНА.** _

Что-то укололо тебя внутри, но ты не обратила ни малейшего внимания на это. Такое бывает и не раз уже случалось. Само собой пройдёт. Всегда проходило. Хотя когда это происходило, он обнимал тебя и успокаивал, возвращая в старое доброе состояние. Но сейчас его здесь нет. Снова тебя что-то укололо в грудь и не много больнее. Из твоих глаз начали течь слёзы. Но ни от боль в груди, а от одиночества.

**НО НИКТО НЕ ПРИШЕЛ--**

Послышался резкий удар о метал, чего тяжёлого. Это привлекло твоё полное внимание. Отойдя от довольно таки сильной апатии, ты приподнялась и стала вытирать слёзы о рукав твоей футболки. Всё ещё держа в руках бедные орехи ты стала оглядываться. Что это был за шум? Кстати, ты только что заметила, что притоптала свои пути на поляне, тем самым не много испортя её. Тебе начало казаться, что тебе послышалось и ты медленно собираешься снова лечь на влажную траву, как этот шум повторился. Глухой удар чего-то тяжёлого о метал, но на этот раз ты услышала откуда он донёсся и повернула голову в сторону.

Шум исходил от той самой двери, соединяющий тебя с твоим новым соседом. Блин.... ты наверное очень сильно погрузилась в себя, что забыла обо всём происходящем вокруг. Положив орехи в траву, ты медленно стала подходить к той двери. Остаток апатии есть и твой внутренний огонёк тлеет маленьким углём, поэтому ты делаешь это почти не осознано.

Дойдя до двери, ты стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки с ней и смотрела на неё. Просто обычная, ничем не примитивная дверь.

Что-то снова ударило о неё. Звук был настолько неожиданным и сильным для тебя, что ты дёрнулась и слегка отступила назад, но потом вернулась на прежнее место. Он что, пытается проломить её? Ну тогда удачи ему в этом.

Ещё один удар, но куда более слабый. Будто стук кулака. Ты завороженно смотрела на дверь. Он хочет с тобой так общаться? Ну если смотреть со стороны, то ничего плохого в этом нет.

Ты даже не заметила, как снова начала логически рассуждать и мыслить. Похоже что твой сосед, своими ударами не только разогнал твои ужасные мысли, но снова начал зажигать огонёк. Подойдя к двери поближе и как можно тише ты подняла руку и сложила в кулак что бы ответить ему, но ты слегка колебалась. Ты даже сама толком не поняла почему. Тебе будто нужен был подтверждающий стул или толчок, как поддержка. И как будто прочитав твои мысли, по двери прошлось два не сильных стука рукой.

Улыбнувшись ты РЕШИТЕЛЬНО постучала три раза в ответ.

…...

…...

Тишина....

…...

…...

Ты начала беспокоиться. Вдруг ты своим ответом отпугнула его? Ты уже собиралась уходить с мыслью о том, что ты спугнула своего единственного возможного собеседника, но тебя остановил настойчивый четырёхразый стук с разных сторон. Будто теперь он стучит двумя руками о разные части двери. Снова улыбнувшись ты задорно постучала по двери пять раз, двумя руками, с разных сторон. В ответ пришло шесть таких же настойчивых и наверное тоже задорных стуков.

И так продолжалось довольно большое количество времени. Ты даже пробовала стучать хвостом и в ответ получала точно такой же стук, который отличался по структуре предмета удара. Должно быть он тоже стучал хвостом. Тебе было весело. 

Но оно слишком долго не продлилось. Услышав открытие двери в твоём вольере, резко оборвала стук и начала дребезжать хвостом. 

Кто, чёрт возьми помешал тебе веселиться?! Это было как по твоему лучшее развлечение за последние пару месяцев с последнего визита какого-нибудь монстра.

На поляну вышел вольерщик и направив на тебя ствол приказал прекратить, так как своим стуком вы ( ты и твой сосед ) ему и всем остальным работником мешаете. Гневно посмотрев на него, твоя погремушка не переставала дребезжать, а сама ты начала неистово и злобно шипеть на него. Ты блять заслужила веселья и ты его получишь. Пусть даже тебя усыпят, ты.....

…..

…..

Твой хвост остановился. Ты не знала что у него там заряжено. Может быть тебя убьют на месте и ты больше не сможешь  '' общаться ''  со своим соседом. Мысль о собственной смерти снова нагоняет на тебя плохие мысли и ты решила отступить, послушав человека. Ты оглянулась на дверь. Тебе было жалко оставлять его ( соседа ) одного, но либо он либо ты. Как по твоему лучше послушаться, человека и всё равно тайно общаться со своим соседом, чем больше никогда этого не делать. Ты лениво стукнула последний раз о дверь кончиком хвоста, хоть и должна была рукой, ты отступила от неё и с опущенной головой поползла в своё гнездо.

Вольерщик опустил ствол, но не убрал его из рук и сказал что-то на подобие похвалы, как какому то питомцу, от чего тебе стало мерзко. Он шёл сзади тебя а когда тебе надо было звернуть немного вправо, а ему прямо, ты специально оставила кончик своего хвоста на его пути. Трава отлично прятала его и вольерщик естественно не увидел и спотыкнулся о него. Он полетел и ударился о нижний выступ открытой двери. Ты злобно ухмыльнулась.

_Получил засранец?_ \- спросила ты мысленно его и направилась дальше к своему гнезду.

Твои ноздри заполнил запах человеческой крови от которой ты слегка сморщилась, но всё равно ещё сильнее ухмыльнулась. Видимо хорошенько он ударился. Он это заслужил. И ты не капельки не сожалела о содеянном. Чёрт возьми, ты даже до сих пор слышала проклятия которые он посылал.

Остаток дня ты провела в гнезде, спокойно лежа и иногда засыпая, но лишь на пару часиков. Иногда ходя по нужде и посматривая на ту железную дверь. Читать тебе не очень хотелось, поэтому ты просто наслаждалась приятным запахом книги и её присутствием. Доев вчерашнее мясо ( благодаря лампе и теплу оно осталось вкусным ) и оставив кусок с ужина, ты дождалась когда свет в вольере погаснет и после трапезы, в темноте, хотела продолжить общаться со своим соседом, но более тихо. Что ты собственно и сделала. 

Сначала ты слегка подождала, думая что твой сосед всё ещё ест, но потом постучала хвостом, так как, так было более тихо. И через пару минут ожидания тебе ответили таким же тихим приглушённым стуком. Выстучал до глубокой, ночи пока ты случай но громко не зевнула. Осознав это Ты начала слегка беспокоится и тебе скорее всего послышалось, но ты услышала лёгкий приглушённый смешок. Стукнув последний раз хвостом ты отправилась спать. Всё таки, не смотря на те случаи, похожие на сегодняшнее утро, ты вполне довольна своей жизнью. Наконец у тебя появился друг(?).

Под эти приятные мысли, ты сладко заснула.

Так и прошла целая неделя тайных стуков, ты была счастлива _так_ общаться с ним и даже не решалась начать применять слова. Кстати. Ты наконец попробовала начать читать его книгу, но с не большим треском провалилась. В ней было всё написано какими то странными закорючками ( символами ). 

Это было очень странно, но как будто зная что кто-то не знающий этот язык будет это читать, ты нашла на самой последнеё странице так называемый  ''  алфавит  ''  и в нём, через тире было написано значение каждой закорючки, под значимую тебе букву. И как по волшебству, в корне книги прятался карандаш. Некоторые страницы книг были полностью пустыми и поэтому ты делала свои собственные открытия и иногда вела запись своего дня. 

Ты смогла перевести пока что только одну страницу, и её не понятность полностью отбило у тебя желание исследовать, и поэтому ты больше рисоваола и писала своё нежели читала уже написанное. А в том что ты перевела было сказано:

_** ЗАПИСЬ НОМЕР СЕМНАДЦАТЬ ** _

_** ТЕМНО ** _

_** ТЕМНЕЕ ** _

_** ЕЩЁ ТЕМНЕЕ ** _

_** ТЕМНОТА РАЗРАСТАЕТСЯ ** _

_** ФОТОНЫ И АТОМЫ ОБРАЩАЮТСЯ В ЖИЗНЬ ** _

_** ЭТОТ  ** _ **_ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ_ **

_** КАЖЕТСЯ ** _

_** ОЧЕНЬ ** _

_** ОЧЕНЬ ** _

_** ОЧЕНЬ ** _

_** ИНТЕРЕСНЫМ ** _

…

_** Т/И? ** _

…

_** ХОРОШЕЕ ИМЯ ** _

Это было так странно. Язык был человеческий. Причём тут ты? Ты знаешь что-ты эксперимент, но как  _**он** _ об этом узал? Что такое  ''  фотон  ''  или  ''  атом '' ?  Во время исследования у тебя заболела голова и ты отложила книгу в сторону, в надежде что когда- нибудь прочтёшь её.

Пока в один день случилось не ожиданное.

Ты спокойно лежала у себя в гнезде и наслаждалась теплом лампы и своего гнезда. Было послеобеденное время и ты спокойно отдыхала. Пока твой покой не нарушил шум открывающийся двери и быстрый топот шагов. Ты спохватилась на месте и твой хвост начал предупредительно дребезжать. Шум направлялся к тебе. Специально выбравшись из гнезда заранее ты встретила человека. Это был мужчина и ты помнила его лицо, так как это он занимался твоим постоянным переездом. Позади него было ещё двое людей с оружием в руках. 

Заметив оружие ты ощетинилась и стала шипеть на них. Они были в двух шагах от тебя, что было очень близко и опасно. Главный мужчина был лишь на пару сантиметров выше тебя, но даже так ты могла бы встать на дыбы и возвышаться над ними столько, сколько позволит тебе твой хвост. Он сурово и с опаской смотрел тебе в глаза, что тебя раздражало и проследил за твоим взглядом. Наконец поняв в чём дело. Он слегка поднял свою руку, тем самым приказав свим людям опустить оружия.

Немного успокоившись опустилась на свой уровень и перестала шипеть, но твой взгляд и хвост давали им знать, что ты всё ещё злая. Попытавшись вспомнить язык и собрать предложение ты спросила:

**-Шшшшто вам надо?** \- ( Простите, но на английском скорее всего будет переводиться без шипения ) Из за твоего настроения, двойного языка и зубов, это прозвучало с шипением. Но даже так, не довольство отчётливо слышалось.

Мы заем что ты тайно общаешься с соседним Нагом и поэтому нам нужна твоя помощь — ответил с серьёзным выражением главный мужчина. Блять, как же тебя бесило то, что он смотрит тебе в глаза. Не долго помолчав, ты надеялась что он додумается, что тебе сложновато сформулировать человеческое предложение.

**\- Какая мне ссссс этого выгода?** \- ( **What's** **ssss** **in it** **fffffor** **me?** ) спросила ты, приподняв бровь и сложив руки крест накрест, в оборонительной позе. Ты всегда искала в чём-то свою выгоду, если тебя о чём-то просят. Мужчина смиренно выдохнул ( тем самым наконец перестав на тебя пялиться ) и продолжил:

\- Мы позволим тебе видеться с ним когда ты этого захочешь и ты сможешь закрывать и открывать дверь самостоятельно, в любое время. - с явным него дованием ответил он. Ты внутренние радовалась, но на лице у тебя появилась лишь довольная ухмылка.

\- **Конешшшно** \- ( **Sssssure** ) согласилась ты. Это была довольно хорошая цена за помощь людям. К тому же, если всё пойдёт слишком плохо, то ты сама закроешь дверь. Он жестом показал идти за собой и ты всё с той же довольной ухмылкой поползла за ним его людьми, а твой хвост перестал дребезжат. Хотя внутренние ты просто кричала от радости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напомню что у меня появился тамблер. Я там не активничаю, но если хотите, можете позадовать вопросы. Скорее всего когда начнутся летние каникулы и у меня будет много свободного времени я буду активничать там, а пока что он пуст.
> 
> https://dump-of-creativity.tumblr.com/


	7. Не удачное знакомство.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неудачное первое представление и точно такая же встреча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Попробую продержать ещё неделю и если всё получится то главы будут выходить каждую неделю в субботу/ воскресенье

Вы в четвером проходили через весь твой вольер, прямо к той самой двери. С виду ты просто без заботно ползла за главным мужчиной, но твой язык постоянно трепетал, что значит о твоём настроении. Ты готова дать им отпор, если всё это окажется ловушкой. Плюс это подтверждало испепеление твоей спины взглядами двух других людей с оружиями. Из-за того что они сзади тебя, ситуация была ещё опасней, но они хотя бы в глаза тебе не смотрят, а вечную слежку можно и потерпеть. Всё таки это не на долго, так как вы были уже возле двери.

Подойдя к ней, главный человек наклонился к плечу и что-то сказал, в какую-то чёрную штуку. Она была практически у всех людей и ты предположила что они так разговаривают друг с другом на расстоянии, так как они что-то в неё говорили и получали ответ совершенно другого голоса. А ещё они постоянно говорили это слово '' Приём '', в конце своих диалогов.

В воздухе раздался звук открытия метала и ты подумала, что главный сказал открыть дверь. Но как оказалось, возле двери появилась какая-то голографическая панель. На ней была изображена рука и куча всяких кнопок. Тебе показалось это довольно интересным, так как ещё не видела такую технологию.

\- Положи сюда свою руку - попросил главный мужчина, показывая своей рукой на голографическую панель.

Тебе это показалось странным, но всё таки интересным и ты с не доверием подчинилась. Мужчина отошёл открывая тебе проход, а ты тем временем клала на голографическую панель с изображением руки, свою. Поверхность оказалась естественно холодной, а по ощущениям будто ты кладешь руку на тонкое стекло.

Главный подошёл к тебе с боку, из-за чего ты испугалась, но так же быстро успокоилась. Он стал что-то нажимать на приборной панели, а ты с интересом наблюдала и не смела отрывать руку. Прибор издал какой-то электронный звук и мужчина сказал что можно убрать руку. Тебя упрашивать не надо и ты сию же секунду одёрнула её и стала греть другой рукой.

\- Когда тебе понадобится открыть эту дверь, просто точно так же приложи сюда свою руку. Аналогично с закрытием. - с кислой миной на лице объяснял тебе главный. Он явно делал это с усилием. Ты лишь закивала для показа того, что ты понимаешь, полностью игнорируя его нехотение находиться здесь.

\- Итак, свою часть я выполнил, а теперь будь добра выполнить свою. Сначала открой дверь. - выплюнул из себя главный. О звёзды, как же тебе хочется его ударить, что-бы не выпендривался так. Но всё таки ты сделала что он просил. Ты уважала любые сделки, если в них есть своя выгода.

Снова прислонив ладонь на холодную панель, прибор издал уже не много другой звук. Резкий и громкий скрежет метала заставил тебя резко убрать руку и принять оборонительную позу. Это не побеспокоило людей, а даже не много рассмешило. Ты не поняла чего смешного случилось и из-за этого стала ещё злее. Но вспомнив упражнение ты выдохнула из себя свой гнев на людей.

Оказывается что дверь перед тобой уже наполовину открыта и потихоньку ты начинаешь видеть соседний вольер. Она поднималась вверх, как и все двери в этом месте. Когда же она была открыта ты удивилась и изумилась.

Вольер оказался таким же травянистым как и твой, но на много больше. Потолок с горящими лампами был наверное метров 25 ( 82,02 фута ) если не больше. Трава кажись была чу-чуть выше твоей. Но что больше всего тебя поразило - это наличие деревьев. Их было много. Это был просто ещё один, но уже огромный кусок дикой природы. Повернувшись к главному человеку, ты попыталась выражением лица спросить что дальше. Похоже он прочитал это и ответил.

\- Найди его. - только и приказал он. Твоё недержание вознаградилось. Но и настороженность возросла на новый уровень. Нужно будет действовать куда осторожнее чем с людьми. Твой сосед скорее всего в два раза больше тебя, что очень опасно. К тому же он из дикой среды обитания и вполне себе может быть не предсказуем.

Вернув взгляд к вольеру ты сконцентрировалась. Трепетнув языком и вдохнув запах полной грудью через нос, ты попыталась собрать как можно больше информации об этом месте. Но этого не произошло. Ты резко ощетинилась, заострила когти и начала неистово шипеть. Глаза приняли угольчатые формы, а хвост снова начал предупредительно греметь, что вызвало искривление лиц сзади стоящих людей. Запах был диким. Нет, ты конечно знала что он дикий Наг, но это давало совершенно другое представление. Запах абсолютной дикости, остроты и ярости и ещё какой-то запах, почти такой же как у _**твоего друга**_ , но другой. Этот запах был страшным. _Тебе стало страшно._ Ты уже несколько месяцев, а может быть и лет не испытывала такого страха.

Ты боялась идти туда.

Ты не хотела идти туда.

Повернувшись через плечо, ты с растерянным выражением лица посмотрела на людей. Они не боятся?! В ответ ты получила лишь не довольное выражение лица главного и кислые мины двух других. Они тебе не помогут. Да у них есть ружья, но люди защищают лишь людей и то не всех. А тебя они скорее всего оставят на верную смерть...

Повернувшись обратно к вольеру, ты сделала ещё один, но уже дрожащий вдох и трепетнула языком. Информации новой не было. Тебе надо идти дальше, чтобы что-то узнать. Сжав руки в кулаки, ты сконцентрировалась для замечания любых деталей и медленно поползла вперёд. Трава так же щекотала твой хвост. Земля была такая же, умеренно влажная как у тебя. Чем дальше ты шла, тем гуще тебе казалось становится растительность вокруг. Люди естественно шли за тобой по пятам.

Трепетнув языком ты резко остановилась. Люди за тобой тоже. Вы не одни здесь. На твоём лбу начали накапливаться маленькие капельки пота, а дыхание стало частым и не ровным. Ты хотела уйти отсюда и никогда не возвращаться. Услышав справа от себя хруст ветки, ты резко ощетинилась и отпрянула в сторону, начав шипеть и теребить хвостом. Люди тоже направили свои ружья на то место куда ты смотрела. Ты чувствовала чьё-то приближение. Шаг за шагом...

Погодите.

**Шаг.**

Если бы это был огромный Наг, то ты бы слышала и чувствовала тяжёлое скольжение по земле, но это определённо были шаги. Люди что были с тобой, стояли на месте. Здесь есть ещё люди!

Из кустов и вправду спустя пару секунд вышло ещё три человека. Двое из них тоже были с ружьями. Немного расслабившись ты решила отдышаться от такого напряжения. Люди, что шли с тобой опустили ружья и скорее всего проклинали тебя уже, за не правильное определение опасности. Они подошли к новеньким и стали о чём-то болтать. Тебе было всё равно. Тебе казалось что у тебя сейчас сердце выскочит из груди от такого напряжения. Всё внутри тебя неистово дрожало. Даже после лёгкой отдышки ты и твоё тело не хотели успокаиваться. _Наг всё ещё не найден.Ты всё ещё в опасности._

Подождав пока люди соберутся ты пыталась собрать как можно больше информации или хотя бы как-то успокоиться. Но ничего не выходило. Был какой-то запах, который блокировал _ВСЁ_. Просто **всё** было наполнено этим запахом. А успокоится ты не могла как раз из-за него. Он будто внушал тебе страх и обращал в бегство. Но если дело касается сделок, ты сдерживаёшь и делаешь свою часть. Хотя не много жалеешь что подписалась на это. Да какой там '' не много '', ты _реально_ жалеешь о своём решении.

Когда люди подали сигнал что готовы, вы продолжили итди. Ты решила продолжить в том же направлении. Звуки их шагов позади тебя, мешали сосредоточиться на окружающих тебя звуках. И вот она ты. Ползёшь вся сжавшись от этого не понятного запаха, нервно дыша, так ещё и под огнём сзади идущих тебя людей. Зачем ты вообще сегодня вышла из гнезда?

Спустя пары минут ходьбы вы наткнулись на так предполагаемую поляну, как и в твоём вольере. Значит что вы дошли только до середины?! Где-то глубоко внутри ты завидовала таком огромному вольеру. Когда вы все вошли на поляну, ты остановилась и огляделась. Место было чистым. Имеется ввиду пустым, с высокой травой, под яркими фонарями вольера. Команда сзади тебя людей, начала '' разведывать обстановку ''. Ты же наоборот не расслаблялась. Это открытое место и этот Наг может легко заметить всех вас и напасть. Ты всё чаще трепетала языком и быстро, но глубоко старалась дышать. _Он где-то рядом_.

Почувствовав хоть какой-то намёк на что-то, ты посмотрела вперёд, в начинающие, в паре метров от тебя заросли.

Приглядевшись ты действительно что-то увидела.

В густых зарослях, на тебя смотрели два маленьких красных огонька. Они были почти не заметны не смотря на освящение вольера.

Ещё больше приглядевшись и наверное подползнув не много вперёд, ты заметила красную чешую, не много выделяющуюся на зелёной растительности.

….

огоньки всё так же смотрели на тебя, а ты на них. Они были довольно странными и не много завораживающими.

….

Подождите секунду...

…..

ЭТО ОН!!?!?!

Осознав что это тот самый Наг, ты резко отпрянула назад, начала шипеть, а твой хвост атакующие греметь. Люди услышав тебя среагировали и тоже заметили Нага. Они открыли огонь.

Всё происходило очень быстро. Шум выстрелов заглушал почти всё. Они были вообще заряжены дротиками?! Из неоткуда появился огромный красный хвост и опрокинул тебя и двух других людей, что стояли ближе к тебе.

Благодаря траве ты упала более менее мягко, но тебе всё равно. Резко перевернувшись на спину всё что ты могла увидеть — это огромную тень. Из-за света, что не щадил твои глаза, она казалась абсолютно чёрной. Только лишь два красных огонька смотрели куда-то, но не на тебя. Ты быстро приподнялась на локти и лишь увидела, что эта громадная тень куда-то утаскивает двух других упавших с тобой людей. Их вопли были не выносимы. Когда он почти скрывается в густой зелени, откуда он и появился, он бросает на тебя последний взгляд, но этого было достаточно, что-бы обратить тебя в бегство.

Быстро поднявшись, ты как можно скорее поползла по обратному пути. Хорошо что твой и людской запах не совсем исчез и ты просто летела обратно по нему. Мысли у тебя были лишь о собственном спасении, сердце очень быстро билось, казалось что душа просто выпрыгнет на ружу. Твои лёгкие просто горели, а голова больно гудела.

_\- Что это только что было?! Куда он их утащил?! Он собирался съесть их?! Беги, беги, беги!! Беги и не оглядывайся!_ \- в голове у тебя был полный беспорядок, мысли крутились только о собственном спасении. Ветки деревьев и сучки на земле иногда больно царапали твою кожу и чешую от такой скорости, но ты не обращала на это внимание. Твой мозг снова заменили, но уже испуганным зверьком, который спасается от хищника.

Уже видя дверь, твоей радости не было границ и ты прибавила ходу. Переползя в свой вольер ты резко остановилась, развернулась и почти ударила ту голографическую панель, для закрытия двери. Прибор мгновенно сканировал твою ладонь и дверь начала закрываться. Увидя это, ты решила не зацикливаться на ней и поспешила в своё гнездо.

….

….

Ты не спала той ночью, так как постоянно слышала приглушенный стук метала со стороны той самой двери.

**Author's Note:**

> Если нашли какие-то ОРФОГРАФИЧЕСКИЕ ОШИБКИ, то смело пишите. Я знаю что у меня с этим проблемы, поэтому по возможности исправлю;)


End file.
